Henry's Boiler Ache
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: Henry the Green Engine gets boiler ache. This story was based on another story I wrote on another computer. Unfortunately, this was before I had an account. So here it is, the one and only, closest replacement I could make! You can criticize this story, but NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Henry the Green Engine was a very happy train on the Fat Controller's railway.

However, he had delicate health that was unpredictable.

He needs Welsh coal to help him steam, because regular coal clogs his firebox.

Another time, he was ill when he was going to pull the Express, so Thomas had to do it instead.

But that, my friends, is another story.

No, this is about the time when he had boiler ache and had to stay in the sheds.

-TtTE-

It was a lovely day on the Island of Sodor.

All the engines were happily working away.

Percy was delivering the mail.

Gordon was pulling the Express.

And Thomas was working on his branch line.

Yes, everyone was working.

Everyone, that is, except Henry.

Henry was ill with boiler ache and he felt AWFUL.

His smoke box was stuffed, his boiler bubbled, and his face was as green as his tender.

One half of his day was spent complaining, "I don't feel well!"

The other half was spent feeling sorry for himself, since he felt useless.

Workmen were around him all the time to try and fix him.

They worked very hard, but Henry didn't feel any different.

One morning, Henry was still feeling miserable when Sir Topham Hatt showed up.

"Are you feeling any better this morning, Henry?" inquired the Fat Controller.

"No, sir," moaned Henry.

"Well, the workmen have been working nonstop, and one of them found a cure."

"Really? Oh, thank you sir!" said Henry weakly, eager to be rid of his illness.

"The workman said that six trucks of Welsh coal, gallons of fresh water, and rest should do the trick," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Thank you sir. Good bye, sir."

With that, The Fat Controller drove away in his blue car.

Henry was starting to feel bored when Percy came to see him.

"Hello Henry, I heard you had boiler ache, so I came to see if you were feeling any better."

"Oh, hi Percy." sniffled Henry.

"I don't feel any better yet, but Sir Topham Hatt said the workmen found a cure."

"That's splendid, Henry! I know you'll be back to being a really useful engine soon!" said the little green tank engine.

"Percy, shouldn't you be at work?" inquired Henry.

"I asked the Fat Controller if I could take a break to come see you, and he said yes!"

"But you're right, I should be at work by now. Goodbye!"

With that, Percy chuffed away.

Henry was starting to feel tired, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Thirty minutes later, he woke up, and found that he felt a little better.

Ten more minutes passed, when Thomas came to see him.

"Morning Henry, what's the matter?"

"I have boiler ache," coughed Henry.

"Well, I'm collecting the six trucks of Welsh coal for you."

"Thank you Thomas, Welsh coal will make me feel much better."

"Just rest, Henry, and I'll collect the coal," said the #1 tank engine.

With that, Henry fell back asleep, and Thomas puffed away.

While the green engine was asleep, Thomas went to the Yards and saw the trucks of Welsh coal left for him.

His driver coupled them up, and they were on their way.

Thomas passed Gordon and James, and when they asked what the coal was for, Thomas said they were for Henry, as he had boiler ache.

Unknown to Thomas, Gordon and James spread the word to Emily, Edward, and Toby.

"Oh, poor Henry!" said Emily.

"We must make him feel better," said Edward.

"I agree," said Toby.

Back with Thomas, he was at Tidmouth sheds, and waiting for Henry to wake up.

Thomas was surprised when Emily, Edward, and Toby showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help Henry feel better," said the Engines.

"What can we do to help?" asked Toby.

"Toby, you'll get Henry some fresh water. Emily, you'll do Henry's work. And Edward, you can alert the other Engines for the surprise," ordered Thomas.

"Sure thing Thomas!" said Emily.

When the Engines were out of sight, Henry chose that moment to wake up.

"Hello Thomas," Henry wheezed.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much, Henry. But I DID bring you some Welsh coal!"

"Thank you Thomas," smiled Henry.

With that, Thomas' driver put some coal in Henry's firebox, and Henry felt MUCH better.

But he didn't feel tip-top yet.

"Just go back to sleep, Henry," said Thomas.

"But I'm not tired."

But Henry did as Thomas asked, wondering what all this was about.

Emily, Toby, and Edward were doing a good job.

Edward was on the final engine he had to alert.

Emily was on Henry's final job.

And Toby got a barrel and proceeded to the water tower.

By the time all the engines assembled in the sheds, Henry was on the verge of waking up.

"Zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzz...huh? What?"

"Surprise Henry!" whistled the Engines.

"We've come to make you feel better!"

"Thanks guys. Is that water for me? It's sure to make me feel tip-top," said Henry.

Percy's driver drained the old water out of Henry's boiler and James' driver put the new water in.

Thomas' driver and fireman started Henry up and put some Welsh coal into his firebox.

"Pumping pistons! I feel much better!" exclaimed Henry.

Gordon went to tell Sir Topham Hatt the news.

When the Fat Controller arrived in Gordon's cab, he questioned Henry, to make sure he was ENTIRELY well.

"Well Henry, looks like your case of boiler ache has run its course!"

"That's right sir!" said Henry, smiling from buffer to buffer.

**The End**


End file.
